We're Going to the Wedding?
by Rose Tyler. Doctor
Summary: Rose decides she wants to go see the Royal Wedding of Kate and William! What will be in store for them? A certain Prince Harry? A jealous Doctor? Queen Elizabeth? And Kate Middleton herself? Rose/Harry. later Rose/Doctor
1. Chapter 1: We're Going to the Wedding?

**So… My mom was making me watch the Royal Wedding and I thought of this. She's been making me watch stuff on it for weeks so I know how Catherine and William met. I've been dying to write this but I've been side-tracked with The Secret Life of the American Teenager. See I started watching it and it's really good! I started it 5 days ago and I'm already on the one after Grace's dad funeral aka episode 7 of season 2! So anyway**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or anything about the Royal Wedding. Ok, ok. I don't even own the Kate & William movie! There!**

**Chapter 1**

"Rooossseeee? Where are you?"  
>The Doctor was walking down the corridor of the TARDIS trying to find Rose. He was incredibly bored and had looked everywhere for her.<br>"There you are!" The Doctor said as he walked into Rose's room.  
>"Yeah, yeah-shhhh," Rose said. She seemed to be deeply engaged in a movie she was watching. She was lying on the end of her bed on her stomach, with her eyes practically glued to the telly.<br>"What are you watching?" he ingquired, peering over her shoulder.

"Shut. Up!" she hissed, shooing him away.

"Good Gallifrey! Ok, I'll shut up!" The Doctor said, backing away with his hands up. He walked forward again and sat on the edge of her bed.

He saw a man and a woman in what looked like Africa-the man knelt down on one knee and offered her a ring. She nodded excitedly, put the ring on her finger, and they hugged. Then the movie ended.

"They get married? You never told me they get married!" Rose yelled at the Doctor. She took a pillow off her bed and hit him on the head.

"What was that for?" He said back to her, angrily rubbing the spot on his head.

"You never told me that Prince William and Kate Middleton get married!" she shrieked, eyes wide.

"Who?" the Doctor scrunched up his face, trying to remember.

"Prince Charles and Princess Diana's sonn and his fiancé?"

"Oh," the Doctor smiled, finally realizing who she was talking about, "right. Yeah, that was a lovely wedding."

"I was just watching the movie Kate & William- obviously- and I found out they get engaged, and then eventually married," Rose explained, "but you never told me!

He shrugged innocently. "It never came up." he quickly changed the subject,"Why did you start watching the movie anyway?"

"Well, I started watching it in the first place because Prince William is really hot, and his brother, Prince Harry, has a nice bum," Rose admitted, face turning red.

"Hey, what about me? I'm pretty good looking, no?" He struck a pose.

Rose attempted to hise her true passion for him."Sure you are," she replied nonchalantly. But really, Rose's insides were tingling because as they were talking, without either realizing, they were getting closer and closer until Rose could feel his breath on her face.

"You know," he whispered, "I could always take you to see the wedding."

Her face lit up. "Really?"

"Yup!" He jumped up and ran out the door, leaving a disappointed Rose. For awhile she had been thinking about him. The Doctor. She had been thinking about kissing him, running her fingers through his long, messy hair, and other…things.

She turned off her telly and ran down the corridor after him. She burst into the console room only to find him- as usual- running around the console like a mad man. He was flipping switches and pulling on levers animatedly.

"2011! April 29, 2011, that's when the wedding is…no…was….no…never mind!"

Rose just laughed. "I guess I'll just go throw somethinmg on, then. Oh, and Doctor? If you're going to the wedding, you need to wear a hat," Rose said as she walked down the hall. She took a right, then a left, right, straight, and another left until she was at the wardrobe room.

"What to wear…" Rose mused, gazing at the vast array of garments surrounding her.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was sitting on the jump seat, thinking about Rose just as she had been thinking of him. His mind began to wander to the Royal Wedding they were about to attend. _What will she think of the wedding? Does she prefer one of the princes over me? _

He looked up when he heard Rose walk into the room. He was astonished. _She looks so beautiful! _he thought.

She was wearing a navy blue dress, which on the top looked like a coat with the buttons slightly undone, and the bottom was frilly, like a skirt. The dress went slightly above her knees. Her hair was kept down and she wore an elegant, navy blue hat.

She walked right past him and quipped, "You better keep your mouth shut, Doctor. You're gonna catch flies."

The Doctor was completely unaware of his open mouth, so he shut it immediately.

"You look beautiful…considering" he babbled.

"Considering what? That I'm human?" she rounded on him, hands on hips.

"Considering that I didn't think you could get any more beautiful," The Doctor blurted out. Sometimes he wondered if it was possible to keep his mouth shut. _Why is it that this regeneration has such a tendency to blurt out things before they're thought through?_

Rose blushed, flattered.

"Well, we're here!" The Doctor announced, striding towards the door. "Allons-y!

"Allons-y," Rose repeated, skipping behind him.

**Beta Note: Review or I'll hunt you down... not really, but still... REVIEW!**

**Yay! I finished the chapter finally. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Breakdown

**Sorry! I've wanted to focus on Goddess but then there was everything with school ending and me about to go into 7****th**** grade and I need to get braces, I've just been so busy! Oh, and plus I started writing on ficitonpress now! **

**Username on fictionpress: Californiagurl**

**Please read my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or anything to do with the royal wedding. **

**Special thanks to: Acebea, Dophlecat, Disney-Princess-in-duisguies, Savannah Co, Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain, Edwardlover4eternity, DoctorWho13, JAIMOL, BMMWWFREAK, MyDoctorNo10, Jcdteenagedream5913, ladyyuuki16 FOR REVIEWING MY STORY! **

**Chapter 2**

Rose and the Doctor walked out of the Tardis only to see a cute ginger boy in his boxers.

Rose gasped.

The man just stood there in shock with his mouth open. It was probably because a police box just appeared out of nowhere with two people inside.

"Harry, I got the—what the?" The man that walked into the room dropped whatever he was holding in shock.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Rose started jumping up and down. "You're Prince Harry, your Prince Harry, your Prince Harry! Oh, and your Prince William! Your getting married today aren't you!"

"Um, yeah." He looked confused.

"Oh, it's so romantic how you and Kate met! I love it, how you meet during school and then you were dating and then you broke up and then…" Rose just went on and on. Harry and William just stood there in shock.

"Um, Rose, maybe you should shut up. These are the Princes of Wales you are rambling to," the Doctor whispered to her.

"No, you shut up! Prince William is the one with the romantic love story and Harry is the one with the nice bum!" Rose went quiet when she realized how loud she said that.

She blushed.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited and all."

"Um, well…i'm just gonna ignore that and put my pants on," Prince Harry said awkwardly. He awkwardly shimmied his pants on.

"Uh, how'd you even get it here?" William said.

"Um, we can't tell you that."

"So…what are you boys doin'?"

"Well, I'm getting married in a few hours," William said confused. "Why don't you know about it? Have you been under a rock for the past year?"

"Married? Today is the 29th? Oh! I'm so sorry for making part of the best day of your life weird!" Rose walked forward and hugged him. He awarkwardly patted her back.

"Oh! I'm making you unconfortable! I'm sorry again! I was just so excited and-and-and…oh! I'm making a fool of myself!" Rose sat down on a chair in the hotel room.

"And now I'm sitting in the Clarence House crying about making a fool of my self in front of two princes. And the Doctor!" Rose sobbed.

"Women," The Doctor muttered under his breath. "Must be her time of the month."

"Don't fret…uh, Miss. We don't really care. We were just a little freaked out by the big blue box that showed up out of no where with two people coming out of it including a tall brown man and a sexy blonde woman!" Prince Harry walked over to her.

"Rose. Just call me Rose. You think I'm sexy?" Rose sniffled, pushing the hair out of her big brown eyes.

The Prince took her by the hands.

"Of course! Look at you in that short navy dress and hat! Your gorgeous!"

"You really think so? Because I've been waiting a year for that bloke over there and he probably hasn't even taken an intrest in me!" Rose whispered. "I've fancied him ever since I met him, but now, I think I might have changed my mind." Rose looked into his eyes.

Rose hiccuped. They both started to laugh.

Meanwhile, the Doctor stared at the two in jelously. He leaned up against the TARDIS.

"So when I went to the wedding last time and they said Prince Harry might have found a new love intrest, this is who it was!" He muttered, throughing his hands up into the air. Why couldn't she see he loved her!

"Your jelous, aren't you?" The Doctor looked over to see Prince William leaning on the TARDIS next to him.

"No! No way! No how! Why would I be jelous!"

"Come on, man! I know that look from when Kate thought I was with Jecca!"

"Well, maybe a little," The Doctor sighed.

"I know how your feeling. Well not reallly. I've never seen Kate with another man, but I can imagine it."

"Thanks, that really helps."

"Look, I know I'm almost bald—It runs in the family—but I am still younger than you. And I have even alreadly found someone who I love very, very dearly! Make a move! Next thing you know, your gonna be in a nursing home! Take her on a date, kiss her, do something. If not, probably by next year it will be in the headlines, 'Rose Tyler and Prince Harry, next ones to get married'." William fantasised the front lines of the newspaper.

"Fine! I will get Rose Tyler by the end of this trip, Prince Will, I will! Even if it kills me!"

**So…yeah. This was the chapter! It took me an hour to write! Sorry it was so short! If you don't like, don't read! If you guys read goddess, I make a big deal about flamers. If there anonymous I post a response for everyone to see. And even if they arent anonymous, I post what they wrote in my authors notes! So if you arent a flamer, and you like my story, please press the little blue button below that has the word review on it and send me a nice note about how great this story is. **

**If you read this and don't press review, then I will sent killer bunnies after you!**


	3. Chapter 3: The prince and the duchess

**OH MY GOD/GOSH! I am sorry for how long it has taken me to freaking update! Seriously! I am SO SORRY. It's almost been a YEAR! A freaking year! But today, I decided 'hey! I want to continue 'We're Going to the Wedding?' so….that's pretty much what happened. **

**Have you seen how many other stories I have on here? I think it's like 6 other stories, those of which I have discontinued or lamely finished. AND on top of that, remember in the previous chapter how I said I was on ficionpress now? Well, yes, I still am, and I am still writing the same story I started then. It's called 'It's About this Girl' although, that one I am writing more frequently. I think I am on chapter 15 for that one. But anyway…**

**I want to thank: ladyyuuki16, HesMines, jcdteenagedream5913 (my best friend), BMWWfreak, Vampire-Lover-Tegs, HestiaRue14, karma anika, and doctorwhoamie for reiviewing chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. BCC and whoever owns it does. I also don't own William, Harry, Camilla, or Charles! **

**Chapter 3 **

"So how _did _you get here? One moment I'm getting my clothes on, next I hear this strange noise like: verrrrrm, verrrrm, verrrrrm and I look up to see some sort of telephone box!" Prince Harry exclaimed.

They were all still in Clarence House, not sure what to do next since they were all ready and everything. The princes were supposed to leave precisely at 10:10 AM so they could get to Westminster Abbey by 10:15 AM in a Bentley State Limousine. Honestly, sometimes Harry and William questioned why they had to be so exact with _everything_.

"Again, we can't tell you!" the Doctor explained.

They sat there for a few moments in awkward silence. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

After no one got up go answer it William asked, "Harry, are you going to get the door"

"No. Why don't you get it?"

"Oh, come on! It's my wedding day! _You _get it!"

"That doesn't mean anything, Will! Get your lazy bum off the chair and answer the door!"

William harrumphed, but got up anyway and answered the door himself, grumbling something about why he had to be so nice to his brother and not wring his neck.

"Hello, dad, Camilla." They heard William speak.

"Hello, William. May we come in?"

"Of course! Yeah, yeah, come in! I thought you'd still be getting ready."

"Hello, Harry! And who are these? Company before the wedding?" Tisked Camilla.

_They are so cute! _Rose thought, referring to the fact that the Duchess of Cornwall and the Prince of Wales entered the room so properly—Camilla on Charles's arm. She immediately stood up before them, not exactly sure if she should do so or not.

"Uh, hello, sir and miss. I…I'm Rose Tyler…of…London." She tried to do an awkward little curtsy.

The Doctor, however, did not notice this, as he was staring at the wall, daydreaming about the beauty of the start of the universe.

"Pleased to meet you…Rose Tyler…of London," Charles approved.

"And who is this?" asked Camilla, gesturing to the Doctor. The Doctor was still staring at the wall. Both Charles and Camilla awaited his answer.

Rose nudged him a bit.

"What? Oh, right, yeah. I'm the Doctor. And you two are…I know this...ooh, I know this! Why can't I think of it? All this useless knowledge in my head is killing me!" He started pacing. Rose started to get worried at the Doctor's rudeness. The Prince and Duchess gave him sort of a disapproving look.

After a moment he said, "OOH! I am _so _thick! I'm Mr. Thick-think-thickity-thick-head from Thick-town, Thickania! You, sir, are Prince Charles Philip Arthur George born 14th of November, 1948! Heir to the throne and the eldest son of Queen Elizabeth II and the Duke of Edinburgh: Prince…Phillip!"

To be honest, Rose was quite scared at the Doctor's random outburst of information.

"And you," the Doctor continued, pointing to Camilla. "You, are Camilla Rosemary Parker Bowles, born 17th of July, 1947, second wife to Prince Charles Philip Arthur George!"

The royals were gobsmacked.

"And I, I am the Doctor. Oh, wait. I already said that. Well that was a waste of words…" The Doctor concluded. There was silence after the Doctor's elaborate….more like accusation of Prince Charles and Camilla.

Rose was embarrassed for him. She shuffled over to him and whispered into his ear:

"Doctor, your being rude."

_Of course! _The Doctor thought. _Right, rudeness: not good. Relationship with Rose: good. _

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm being rude!" The Doctor said, bowing.

"Pleased to meet you…Doctor," Camilla said with a questioning look on her face.

"Well, anyway, William, we came over to announce that it is time to leave. I also just wanted to say that I'm proud of you, son. You've come a long way, and you've finally done it. You have been successful in everything you have done from charity work to serving for the royal air force. And now, finally, you have found a beautiful woman to marry: Kate Middleton. Kate is defiantly luck to have found you, son, and you her. I am so happy for you. I am sure…your mother is watching you now and smiling." Charles grinned.

"Thank you, dad. And I'm sure she is. Mom always would have wanted to see this and I'm sad she can't, but that's just the way it is. Thank you, again." William smiled.

"William, you know I love you," started Camilla. "and you know I am telling the truth when I say that I am happy for you as well. That's all I have to say."

"Thank you."

"Well, William, Harry, it is time for you to leave. I don't know what will happen to your guests…I think you should say your goodbyes"

Harry immediately went over to Rose.

"Will I ever see you again Miss Rose?"

"Oh, course you will! I promise," She flirtily said.

Willliam ambled over towards the Doctor.

"Well…uh, Doctor I hope you succeed with the lovely lady over here. You better make a move quick or I'm sure Harry is going to steal her from you. Harry is quiet the ladies man."

"Thanks for the advice. And…uh, good luck with that wedding of yours."

"Will do," the Prince nodded.

"No, no, no. It's 'I do'. See what I just did there?"

"We must be going boys. It's ten o'clock and you must be in the cars and ready to go by the time the cars leave at 10:15. We wouldn't want the cars leaving without you, now would we?" Camilla announced.

"The guards will lead you out," Charles told the Doctor and Rose as the Royal Family led them out the door and closed it shut.

**Sorry, it's a bit short. But I promise more updates! I PROMISE! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
